Damon & Elena ou l'amour impossible
by Amandine6938
Summary: Post 3x15: Damon découvre qu'Elena tient énormément à lui en lisant son journal.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Damon & Elena ou l'amour impossible.**_

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. Bref le même discours habituel._

_Cet OS est un OS un peu fou, j'imagine que Damon découvre qu'Elena tient énormément à lui en lisant son journal. Post 3x15._

_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, __**n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis**__. Bises et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

_Amandine._

* * *

><p>Hier soir, Damon Salvatore a fait quelque chose dont il n'était pas fier. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais tous les actes psychopathe qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était un vampire il n'en était pas fier. Voilà pourquoi il a passé presque toute sa vie de vampire à mettre ses émotions de côtés. Parce que les gérer était trop difficile. Seulement il avait rencontré Elena et elle avait réveillé toute son humanité enfouie au plus profond de lui. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre avant hier, au bal des Originels et il était redevenu l'ancien Damon. Pour ne pas souffrir. Et puis tout s'était enchainé vite et le lendemain il a du transformer la mère de Bonnie pour sauver Elena. Normalement c'était à Stefan de le faire, ils l'avaient décidé à pile ou face mais son frère retrouvait son humanité et il avait voulu le protéger, alors il c'était chargé du sale boulot sachant qu'Elena lui en voudrait. Il culpabilisait car même en mettant ses émotions de côtés, cette femme arrivait à les faire ressurgir du plus profond de lui même. Le voilà donc dans la chambre de la jeune femme à tourner en rond en attendant qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et puis il décida de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant le journal de celle-ci. Il se fichait complètement que ce soit mal, il était trop curieux et ne se formalisait pas avec le mot intime de «journal intime». Le voilà donc lisant les écrits de le femme qu'il aime comme si de rien n'était. Il avait commencé par le début en lisant toutes les pages <em>«J'aime Stefan et je déteste Damon»<em> qui l'agacèrent avant d'arriver aux derniers paragraphes de la jeune femme.

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose de troublant. Damon. Il a vraiment changé, il est vraiment devenu humain et j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. À lui ou à Stefan. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour Stefan mais ce soir Damon m'a embrassé et je peux bien te l'avouer à toi que ce baiser m'a troublé. Damon me trouble, je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais il y a Stefan et je suis complètement perdue. D'un côté il y a Stefan et de l'autre Damon et entre eux je suis perdue._

_Elena Gilbert._

Et puis Elena n'avait plus rien écrit jusqu'à avant hier.

_Cher Journal,_

_Ce soir avait lieu le bal des Originels et j'ai vraiment été dure avec Damon. Dans ses yeux j'ai vu quelque chose se briser, j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de dingue. Je lui ai dit que le fait qu'il m'aime était peut-être un problème. J'étais juste en colère à cause de notre divergence d'opinion mais en aucun cas je pense que le fait qu'il m'aime soit un problème. Le vrai problème c'est qu'il me trouble et que je ne sais pas gérer la situation. Plus les jours passent, plus je suis perdue entre lui et Stefan. J'ai l'impression de trahir Stefan en tombant sous le charme de Damon et je n'ai pas envie d'être une nouvelle Katherine. Je n'ai pas envie de leur faire du mal. Et puis j'ai l'impression que Stefan retrouve peu à peu son humanité même s'il refuse de la laisser revenir. Mais il y a une attraction avec Damon, une attraction que je ne sais expliquer et dont j'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que j'ignore jusqu'où font mes sentiments pour lui, je sais qu'en continuant à jouer à ce jeu dangereux je vais faire des dégâts et j'ai peur que Damon ne me fasse du mal. Voilà où j'en suis. J'ai peur de moi-même. _

_Elena Gilbert._

_«Quel con!»_ Pensa Damon en lisant ce passage et en passant à sa connerie avec Rebekah.

_Cher Journal,_

_C'est officiel je DÉTESTE Damon Salvatore. Ce matin j'ai voulu aller lui parle du plan d'Esther et j'ai croisé Rebekah avec lui. Elle avait passé la nuit chez lui. Avec lui. Il n'y a rien à dire: je le déteste. Non seulement il a passé la nuit avec quelqu'un mais ce quelqu'un est Rebekah qui il y a à peine quarante huit heures a essayé de me tuer. Oui je suis jalouse et oui je déteste Damon. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça mais ça fait mal de le voir avec une autre. _

_Je deviens complètement folle, comme Katherine. Pire qu'elle, elle au moins à l'excuse d'être un vampire, moi je suis humaine je n'ai pas le droit de les aimer tous les deux. De toute façon le problème est réglé: je déteste Damon. _

_Elena Gilbert._

_«Quel con! Quel con! Quel con!»_ Pestait le vampire contre lui même.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je déteste encore plus Damon. Il a transformé Abby en vampire et Bonnie m'en veut pour son geste parce qu'il la fait pour me protéger. Je déteste qu'il soit redevenu celui qu'il était. Je lui en veux parce que lui et moi sommes proches au point que je plonge avec lui quand il déconne. Je le déteste et pourtant je ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui et c'est mal._

_Elena Gilbert._

Et voilà où le menait sa curiosité mal placée. Damon Salvatore se retrouvait à culpabiliser comme pas possible d'avoir fait du mal à Elena sachant que celle-ci tenait bien plus à lui qu'il ne le croyait.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS auxquelles je réponds:**

**Manon: Contente que l'OS t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Oui pour Damon lire le journal des autres c'est tout à fait normal. Ce n'est qu'un OS donc pas de suite prévue même si c'est dure parce qu'on reste sur la faim simplement parce que pour une fois les dénouement n'est pas heureux. Bon pas tragique mais pas heureux. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Audreyyy2: Ce n'est ****qu'un OS, pas une fic**** mais je comprends que tu sois sur ta faim. En tout cas ravie qu' ça t'ait plu. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Heureuse que l'OS t'ait plu. Oui c'est très Damon de lire le journal des autres. En plus il découvre qu'Elena tient beaucoup à lui et après ces conneries lui en veut. Lire le journal d'Elena n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt. **

**02melanienie: L'histoire était sympa à écrire donc je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plu. Pour moi c'était très Damon de lire le journal d'Elena. Merci pour ta review Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Merci pour ta review et ravie que l'OS t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà tout pour les reviews & encore une fois MERCI . Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Julien Esnault:<span> Contente que l'OS t'ait plu surtout si tu dis que tu n'es pas Delena. Merci pour ta review. Bises.**

**Voilà si il y a d'autres reviews, **j'y répondrais à la suite.****

**Amandine.  
><strong>


End file.
